Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Littleone11
Summary: Melinda is more like Piper then anyone realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed, it belongs to Aaron Spelling. I also have nothing to do with the characters or the actors that play on the show.

**Author's Note **: Piper and Leo had Melinda, not Wyatt and Chris.

**Summary**: Melinda is more like Piper then anyone realized.

Ch. 1

Everyone, except Melinda, was downstairs in the kitchen having coffee and some breakfast before they went to work. Melinda was upstairs finishing getting ready for the day.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were reading the paper when Melinda came downstairs.

"Hey, morning."

"Morning." – Phoebe & Paige (Bringing their paper down)

Piper put the paper down. "Morning sweetie, do you want some breakfast?"

"No, thanks, I promised a girl from one of my classes that I would help her this morning with her math class. So, I better get going. Bye."

"Bye." – Piper (A little worried about Melinda, she hardly ever skipped breakfast)

"Bye." – Phoebe & Paige

After Melinda leaves the house and is on her way to school, Piper starts thinking what could be wrong with Melinda. Phoebe looks up and notices that something is wrong with Piper.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

This made Paige put down the paper and look at Piper as well.

"That was weird."

"What do you mean?" – Phoebe

"Melinda, she hardly ever doesn't eat breakfast?"

"I'm sure that she is fine. She sounds like she was in a bit of a hurry." - Phoebe

"Since she is meeting her friend from school, she will probably pick-up something there. I used to do that all the time, when I was in college." - Paige

"Yeah, you guys are probably right. It was just easier a couple of years ago when she was in Magic School and I know when she would leave for school. But now I don't know when she leaves for school." – Piper

Just then Leo and a young guy orbed into the manor.

"Hi, who is this?" - Piper

"This is my whitelighter in training student, Nick. Nick this is the Charmed Ones, my wife, Piper, (gesturing to Piper, then Phoebe) Phoebe, (and then to Paige) and Paige."

"Hi." – Piper, Phoebe, & Paige

"Leo, can I talk to you for a minute in the living room."

"Ok."

Leo turns towards the door.

"Should I go with you?"

Leo turns back around to Nick, "No, I think it would be better if you stayed in here." (Turning to the door)

"But the Elders say that I have to be with you at all times so that I can learn." (Leo stops and turns back around)

Piper was now waiting in the living room for Leo.

"I have a feeling that this is more marriage related then magic related. So, you just stay here." (Leaves and goes into the living room)

"Ok."

"So you're a WIT?" says Phoebe, who is smiling and Paige laughs a little.

"A what?" – Nick (Confused)

Leo joined Piper in the living room.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to have a student whitelighter here."

"I didn't know about it either until the Elders called me this morning. The whitelighter that was supposed to be his teacher died last night before they got a chance to meet."

"Ok fine."

"All right. So, where is Melinda? She needs to meet Nick, too."

"She left for class early, she had to help a classmate before class."

"Oh, all right then she just have to meet him when she gets home."

TBC…


	2. Melinda Meets Nick

Chapter 2

Melinda helped her friend with her math homework and then went her Biology Class. On her way home from class she was thinking about want the professor lectured on today, mitosis and the different phases there are in the process.

While Leo was away talking with the Charmed Ones, Nick figured that he could use this time to practice his mention exercises.

Melinda opened the front door and said, "Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige I'm home" while putting her bag on the hook in the foyer. Just then she heard a crashed noise come from the living room. She turned around and slowing walking into the living room. When she got into the living room she didn't see anyone. She then heard something behind the couch she walked over to the couch and just as she was about to the couch Nick stood up.

"Who are you?" – Melinda

"I'm Nick, a whitelighter student"

"No you aren't, my dad didn't say anything about having a student"

"Here I'll prove it to you" (He orb out, then back in)

"That proves nothing you could be a darklighter that stole the ability to orb from another whitelighter"

Nick couldn't help how cute she looked when she got frustrated and upset.

"If I was a darklighter, which I'm not, where is my bow?"

"How should I know, it is probably where all the other darklighter's keep their bows"

"Don't you think that if I was a darklighter, which I'm not, I would have attacked you by now."

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige heard the crash and then heard arguing as they were coming downstairs.

"What is going on in here?" – Piper

"I'm having a hard time proving to her that I'm not a darklighter" – Nick

"He's my whitelighter in training student" – Leo

"Ok fine" – Melinda

Melinda backed off and then turned and left and went into the kitchen.

"We'll go talk to her, you stay with Nick" – Piper

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige went into the kitchen to talk to Melinda.

TBC…


End file.
